1. Technical Field
This invention relates to treating clean surfaces with well water containing an agent to inhibit the formation of rust and to cleaning off rust stains from surfaces that have been treated with water containing iron ions, such as the porous surfaces of plants and concrete which have been sprayed with water drawn from a well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art it was known to clean off rust stains from the porous surfaces of plants and concrete that have been treated with water containing iron ions, such as surfaces which have been sprayed with water drawn from a well. The most common cleaners contain oxalic acid. This acid containing product is applied after the spraying has ceased. Once applied, this acid had to be treated with water the remove it; after it had cleaned off the rust.
Rust inhibitors containing other substances were then mixed with the incoming well water being sprayed in the next cycle, to prevent further rust formulation.
We have found that current products are not effective over the long run in preventing rust stain reoccurrence.